


Alpha

by Nocturnalnightmare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Stiles, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Beta Derek, Broken Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/F, Heartbroken Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Mpreg, Murder, Pack Family, Parents derek and stiles, Runaway Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Runs Away, Stiles kills, True Alpha Scott McCall, pack family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalnightmare/pseuds/Nocturnalnightmare
Summary: Stiles get bitten by the rouge alpha, accidently killing him in self defense. The world Stiles knew flips completely. Ashamed of what he done he runs away. Only to return years later as a completely different person.  A much stronger person at that and behind him stands his children. What bought him back? What happened in those years he was gone?





	

Crimson eyes stared into his own. Sending a shiver down his spine.  
"Well, well, well. If it isnt Derek's precious pet" The alpha spat, his voice calm but laced with venom, " What are you doing out here? All alone? Without your big bad master"  
A humorless chuckle escaped him as he circled Stiles.  
Stiles watched him, not blinking as he stared into the fluorescent crimson. He focused on his breathing.  
'Show no fear'.  
"I don't need him to protect me, i can protect myself" He tried to keep his voice calm, but even he could tell the fear that coated his words.  
The alpha let out another humorless laugh as his glare on Stiles hardened.   
In a split second everything changed. Before he knew it, Stiles had the Alphas mouth pressed against his arm. His canines ripping through Stiles skin.  
Without hesitation, Stiles grabbed his pocket knife. The one he kept on him at all times, the one laced in poisonous wolfsbane and drove it straight into his skull.  
He watched in shock, as the alphas eyes faded from crimson to a sickening green, to a blank expression.   
Blood. There was so much blood. Stiles pushed the alpha off him. His eyes wide in shock.  
Its was the nogistune all over again.   
"NO, NO!" He shouted, his hands grabbing the now lifeless body, Putting pressure on the open wound.  
Tears ran down his face. He felt disgusted in himself. He killed a man. An alpha!.  
He brought his attention to his arm, gasping he rubbed at it. There was no bite mark.  
Then he felt it. His eyes felt like they were on fire. He could feel the hairs ripping through his skin, coating his face.  
Opening his mouth, his teeth grew sharper as a loud howl escaped him. Opening his eyes he could feel the piercing crimson.   
At that moment he knew. Everything was about to change.

The howl echoed throughout Beacon Hills.  
Derek woke, his eyes flashing in response.  
The rouge alpha.  
Pulling back the sheets, he jumped out of bed quickly slipping on a shirt over his body and boots on his feet.  
As he was leaving he pressed his phone to his ear.  
"Pick up, pick up!" He growled, his keys fiddling with his car door.  
After several rings he finally answered.  
"What?" Muttered the voice.  
"The Alpha, i heard a howl. Meet me at the usual" Derek demanded, hanging up on the young Alpha and getting into his camaro and speeding off.

Derek waited, leaning on his car door as Scott's engine roared throughout the eerie silence. Followed closely by the rest of the pack.  
The True Alpha slipped off his helmet as he nodded at the former.  
"Got a trail?"  
"Yeah but it's faint, where's Stiles?" Derek questioned, his eyes searching around for that piece of shit jeep.  
"Don't know tried ringing but got nothing. Alright everyone split off in pairs. Derek and I'll go together the rest of you pick a partner. Keep your phones on and a ear out and howl if you need help"  
Derek couldn't help but smile at the young Alpha, a rush of pride filled him as ue watched him take control.  
The rest of the pack split off in oppisite directions, leaving Derek and Scott alone.   
"The trail starts here" Muttered Derek, inhaling deeply at the smells that surrounded him, " Hmm, that weird"  
Scott cocked an eyebrow questionably.  
"Use your senses Scott"  
Rolling his eyes, he complied.l as he inhaled deeply. His eyes burning crimson at what he smelt.  
"Stiles, but not Stiles. It's different"  
Derek nodded, his eyes glowing icey blue in response as he shifted to his beta form.  
Without a second thought, Scott did the same before the two of them raced after the trail. Hoping that they were wrong. That Stiles was okay. 

Stiles rocked back and forth. The sounds. The sounds were too much. The smells. All of it and the fire. His eyes burned in the darkness.  
This was a dream. A sick, demented dream. He wasn't a wolf and he sure as hell wasn't an Alpha.  
Tears rolled down his paled cheeks. Blood. So much blood. He stared at his hands in shock, the blood cracking as it dried.   
Claws remainded out as his eyes remaind crimson.    
All he could think about was his pack. What would they say? What would they think? 

After Theo twisted around everything last year, the pack has been stand offish. They didnt blame him but he knew, deep down they still thought of him as the killer Theo described.  
His dad. His dad would be disappointed.  He knew that.   
Everyone would be so disappointed.  
He stared at the lifeless corpse. A chill running down his spine.  
He should run. Run far away and never return. So he wouldnt hurt anyone. Wouldn't let people see the monster he'd become.

The sound of a twig breaking snapped him out of his thoughts. His lips curled back in a snarl, as if the wolf knew what to do and Stiles didnt.  
Blue and red stared back at him in the darkness, sending a shiver down his spine.  
"Stiles. Your eyes" started Scott, his mouth hanging ajar as he stared.  
Derek remainded emotionless. His eyes scanning over the scene.  
"He, he tried to, he tried to" Stiles voice started to break and the world around him grew darker.


End file.
